Lost and Forgotten
by Pwerstrck4
Summary: They were both from two very different worlds; she was from a post-apocalyptic Manhattan, and he was from a wealthy and futuristic West City. But what happens when their worlds suddenly collide? These unlikely teens find themselves connected by the red string of fate as both try to strive for freedom from their shackles (metaphorically speaking). *sigh* Here we go again...
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Hi Everyone! During my long period of writer's block, this idea happened to pop into my head. I originally posted it on another website, but due to their overwhelming technical difficulties, I decided to just upload it to this site. The Introduction is extremely short, and I apologize for that. The next few chapters, however, will be much longer; I promise! With that being said, enjoy!

* * *

_**Lost and Forgotten~ Introduction **_

**Post apocalyptic Manhattan  
Lower East Side**

Have you ever felt the feeling of complete emptiness?

A feeling that leaves you living as if there was a gaping hole in your chest?

I constantly felt that feeling walking down the empty streets of the lower East Side of Manhattan.

I walk down the sidewalks past the Italian immigrant section of the city on my way back to my "home", or should I say my place of residence. The place brings back memories of my childhood: The butcher shop, the singing heard from the windows of the run down apartment buildings. It all reminds of the places I went with my little sister.

I clutch my head as an unwanted memory made its way to my consciousness.

_'Not now, I don't need this. I have to get back home before I think more than I have to.' _

I continue to walk past the run down buildings and make my way to the buildings who show battle scars of the past twenty years of chaos and pain.

I sigh ruefully as I turn right down an alleyway.

I needed to leave this place, it too painful to bear the mistakes that I've made.

I needed to leave, even if it was the last thing I would do.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation  
West City**

Trunks' eyes batted open as he woke up from a long night of studying. Today was the last final he would be taking for the school year. In fact, it was his last final of school, ever. After today he would be a college kid, free to do what he wants.

Or not.

Trunks was aware of the weight on his shoulders, the fact that after college he would be taking over Capsule Corporation from his mother. Because of that, he had to take courses that would overall benefit the company rather than himself.

Trunks walked down the stairs and grabbed an apple as he walked out the door.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen over the course of the next couple of days; his Saiyan instincts never failed him.

He suddenly lost his appetite as he flew off towards West City.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Happy Reading! :3

* * *

_**Chapter One~ **_

**Lower East Side  
Post-apocalyptic Manhattan**

I turned right down the filthy and dank alley I was walking down until I found the building I was looking for. The rundown apartment building had been abandoned in the previous twenty years of war, showing signs of its wear and tear.

Most of the windows of the ten story apartment were either boarded up or covered in thick, black fabric; preventing anyone from the outside to see into it. A few hundred yards behind the apartment was the rushing, cool water of the Hudson River. There were a few trees here and there as well; enough tree cover to make a quick escape in the need of it.

The entire block of apartments I was currently on had the same situation as the one I was standing in front of. Many of them were abandoned and crumbling due to the previous war. Some were even now just piles of rubble, unknown to anyone whether it was just remains of brick and furniture contained within those piles. This, was in fact, my home.

It is rumored by the humans who drift in and out of Times Square that this block was haunted by the ghosts of those who were killed in the war. It would make sense I guess from their perspective; this block was one of the first blocks to be heavily bombarded by fire bombs.

In my opinion, it wouldn't surprise me.

If creatures like me existed, why not ghosts?

I turned back to the apartment building in front of me, and backed up into the tree-line so my silhouette was covered by the shadows. Once I was sure that I wasn't able to be seen, I took action.

I whistled a three not tune; two short, low pitched notes and one long, high pitched note. I waited exactly 3 seconds (I timed it) before the tune was played back to me. I smiled as I walked out of the tree-line, my lean figure making its appearance in the orange light of the Manhattan sunset.

The black fabric was removed from the fourth story's center back window allowing light to be seen from where I was standing, showing signs of life confined within the thick, brick walls. I smiled as a familiar face opened up the windowed and shouted at me from the feet above.

"Hey stranger! Don't you think you can stay in one place for more than five seconds for once!?" Her thick Brooklyn accent prevalent in her efforts to scold me. I laughed half-heartingly.

"Well at least I don't cower from the outside world!" I shouted in reply as I walked closer to the building.

"Oh shut up Hope! Just get inside before I lock you out!"

And with that statement, I had known that I won the argument.

I gave her a curt nod before flying up to the fourth story window that was open. I climbed through the window and side stepped around the girl who was yelling at me through the open window no longer than five minutes ago.

"Thanks Jacey, good to be back." I said aiming my statement at the girl I had just stepped around. Jacey nodded, turned on her heel, and walked in the opposite direction.

Jacey was exactly twenty years of age, therefore making her one of the oldest people in our makeshift apartment building. She was tall, nearly reaching the six foot mark. She had short blonde hair that always had a tendency to stick out on various directions, and went down to about her shoulders.

Jacey suddenly walked back to the open window, and stood a few feet away from it. Her eyes glowed light green and she raised her hand and made a motion as if she was swatting a non-existing fly. The window closed and locked itself without her touching it. She then made a similar motion and the fabric fastened itself back to its proper position, closing out the outside world completely.

She smiled at me.

"You're the strongest one of us in here, embrace it."

And with that, she headed back from the way she came.

That is why I decided to make this place my home, at least temporarily.

There were more people like me living here.

I walked towards the stairwell and opened the door. I didn't bother walking, I flew down each flight of stairs until I reached the ground floor. I opened up the door and walked into what used to be the lobby of the apartment. The only remaining furniture to suggest that was a large sofa and a love seat all facing a long cherry wood coffee table. I walked past that and through a doorway to where there were rooms, almost set up like a hotel. I walked into room A-4, my room. When we came to this place, there was still furniture from before the block was fire bombed. We cleaned each piece as best we could. So when I walked into my room, I wasn't surprised to see a twin bed pushed against the right wall, and a large wooden desk pushed up against the opposite wall.

I sat on the bed and started to get lost in my thoughts. I went through some of the thoughts I usually went through when I started to feel on edge. For some reason, they always made me feel better.

_'My name is Hope. I am 17 years old. I am not human. I don't know what I am. I wish I did. I have seen more death than I could ever explain. I feel alone.' _

I appreciated being honest with myself, and that's the part that brought me peace, I guess.

I reached into my pocket of my black skinny jeans, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. I unfolded it to reveal my most favorite piece of literature of all time. It was "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. I read it to myself as I sat there in the dim light of the old apartment building.

'_Two Roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth; _

_Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same, _

_And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back. _

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.' _

The last line repeated itself in my head as the meaning sank into my brain.

It was time to make a difference in my life; I had lived in depression for far too long.

I decided that I would leave this place for good first thing tomorrow morning, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to change my mind.

I folded up the sheet of paper back to its small size and placed back into its designated pocket. I stood up and walked out the door to say my goodbyes to the people left in my life that I actually cared about.

I was taking the road less traveled by,

And that would make all the difference.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Happy Reading! :3

* * *

**_Chapter 2~ _**

**Lower East Side  
Post-Apocalyptic Manhattan**

I walked to the stairwell and opened up the door that lead to the upper levels. I quietly closed the door behind me as I stepped through the doorway. I was kind of dreading the conversation I was about to have with Jacey and the others. They've been the closest thing to family I've had in two years, and now I made the decision to leave. In contrast to me sadness, my excitement was overwhelming. I needed to leave and explore the world. Some where deep in my gut, I knew that there was a place out there unscathed by the war. I knew that there was a place out there where Humans and freaks like us were living in peace, I just had to find it.

Right then and there I made a promise to myself. Once I found that place, I would come back here and tell everyone about it, and then I would take everyone there so we could finally have a life of peace.

I used this newly found determination to propel myself upward, flying quickly up the stairwell up to the third floor. I knew exactly where everyone would be, but that was because of two very different reasons. One reason was, well I've lived with these people for two years now, they weren't that hard to figure out once you actually watched them for a day or two. The other reason was because of my weird freakish abilities.

A few years ago when I was being held in a high-security prison, I noticed a weird humming coming from outside my cell. I asked the guard if the electrified bars were functioning properly or if they planned on blowing up the whole section of cells. My humor wasn't exactly thought as funny. A few hours later that day they let us out of the cells for lunch. That's when I noticed a different sounding humming coming from the other mutants. After a few weeks, I focused on the humming really closely. Soon enough, the humming soon formed into feelings, sentences, and even complete thoughts. That's when it hit me. I had the ability to read minds.

Ever since that night, I've used my ability to my advantage.

That's how I was able to pinpoint everyone's location in the apartment as well.

I walked around the third floor until I found the dining hall. There I found Jacey, who was sitting in the lap of a muscular male with chocolate brown eyes, shaggy dark brown hair, and light tan skin tone. Playing together was a boy who looked like a miniature version of the male holding Jacey, and a girl who looked about ten years old with long, light brown hair, emerald green eyes, and pale complexion.

They all paused when I quietly entered the room.

I stood there in the frame of the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest and a blank expression on my face. After a few long, quiet minutes, Jacey started laughing.

"Okay Hope, you win. You are _the _master at staring contests!" she said between laughing fits. The others smiled and continued their previous actions before they paused. I walked over to the table that Jacey was sitting at and sat on the opposite side. I kicked my feet up on the table, only because I knew it would tick her off immensely.

"Dammit Hope! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

She swatted my feet off of the table with her hand.

"Didn't have the time." I replied dryly as I kept my expression flat.

Sensing she hit a nerve, She quickly apologized.

"Hey sorry kid. I didn't mean anything, you know that."

"I know." I said as I met her gaze.

"You know can initiate conversation a little bit right?" The male holding Jacey finally spoke up.

I smirked and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Like you should be talking John."

John frowned at this.

"You realize that you can call me Brumley right? Everyone does."

"I have realized, I just chose not to." I replied, my smirk still evident on my face.

He growled but restrained myself, realizing that I was just trying to get under his skin.

"So what's up Hope?" Jacey asked, seeing that something was troubling me.

Seeing that I was just stalling, I decided that I was not going to waste time.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, early. I don't know when I'll return."

Jacey's expression fell into a concerned one. Reading her mind, I decided to give an explanation now.

"I have a feeling in my gut that there's a place out there somewhere, somewhere that has been unscathed by the war. I plan on finding it. We can't keep living in depression like this. Once I find it, I'll come back for everyone, I promise."

They both were silent for a minute, thinking about what I just proposed. After an agonizing silence, Jacey spoke up.

"You promise that you'll come back?"

"I promise." I meant every word I said.

Jacey held out her hand to me, and I took it. We shook our hands three times, our sort of "pinky promise" kind of thing.

"Brother, why are you upset? Is anything wrong?" The boy who was previously playing came running over to the table.

Brumley looked at me, then at Jacey, then back at me. I nodded my head and looked towards the smaller version of Brumley.

Brumley smiled, making him look his actual age. He was only 20 years old, but the war has caused him to look at least two years older than he actually was.

"Yeah Curtis, everything is fine. Now go play with Sarah like you were just doing."

Curtis smiled, nodded, and did not waste any more time before running back over to the other side of the room where Sarah was standing.

I looked to my left out the window, looking over a damaged, broken, and divided Manhattan. Dark clouds started to cover the city skyline as thunder clashed over the once thriving city. Lightning struck as it broke out into a full downpour. It was a typical summer storm, considering it was June, but something about it made me feel as if it was a sign. I shook off the feeling because I knew I had to find that place we all dreamed of finding. The wind howled outside as the rain pounded harder on the roof of the apartment building. I continued to look out of the window, as if challenging the universe. Then, I actually did make a vow, making use of my new found determination.

_'Bring it on world, nothing is getting in my way this time, even if it's the last thing I do...'_


End file.
